Mayor of Éagsúila
The Mayor of Éagsúila presides over the Éagsúila City Council, the government body of the capital city of Kirlawa. The mayor has the duty of boosting the local policies, it directs the action of the other executive bodies, leads the Local Executive Administration and is accountable to the Plenary for its political management. As head of government, the mayor leads the Government Board and appoints its members. The mayor is also entrusted with chairing the Plenary meetings, although this responsibility can be delegated to another councilmember. The office of mayor has a local nature. History The office was formally created after the arrival to power of the Joint Proposal, who changed most of the at the time political system. Since the office was created, Kara Kindellan has been elected by absolute majority to the position. Duties and powers The mayor has the responsibility to lead the local government and the local administration; represent the City Council; convene and preside over the sessions of the Plenary; manage, inspectorate and boost the local services and public works; dictate regulations; execute the local budget; head the civil service and hire, fire or sanction the personnel at its service; head the City Police Forces; lead the urban planning; exercise all judicial actions to defend the interests of the City; and adopt all necessary measures in case of catastrophe. Election The election system of mayors is common to all the country. The citizens vote for the local assemblies or councils on the basis of universal suffrage, with all nationals over eighteen, registered in the corresponding municipality and in full enjoyment of all political rights entitled to vote. The mayor is in turn elected by the plenary assembly, with a legal clause providing for the candidate of the most-voted party to be automatically elected. Cessation As in the regional or State governments, the mayor can be removed by a vote of no confidence approved by the majority of the plenary. This motion, however, only implies that another member of the City Council from the same party becomes elected, at the discretion of the party. Unlike the previously mentioned governments, the local assemblies has the limit of one vote of no confidence per term. The mayor itself can also propose a vote of confidence to be voted at the plenary in order to pass relevant by-laws or the budget and if the mayor fails to overcome the motion, it would automatically cease. The mayor cannot propose more than one vote of confidence per year and this kind of motions cannot be proposed on the last year of the 4-year term. The general cases of cessation are death, incapacitation or resignation. Deputy Mayors The mayor has the authority to appoint, among the councillors that are part of the executive branch, Deputy Mayors. The duties of the deputy mayors are to replace the mayor in cases of vacancy, absence or illness. Office holders Timeline from 4704 #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:700 height:700 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:680 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4704 till:4714 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4704 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4704 till:4712 shift:($dx,0) color:purple text: Kara Kindellan Category:Regions of Kirlawa Category:Kirlawa